minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Mega-Adventure Part 3!
The good guys are walking to find the place* Radar: Um... Xara? Where is this... Place then? Xara: Well, we just have to go like this way or something... EH something i should know... Man idk they can be anywhere... Steve: Come on, ya can do this... I guess... Jesse: Well, before anything bad happens Lane... We should look where we... :O Are going... *They see a flying machine towards them* Petra: What the HECK is that!? Hitman: Oh! Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh! >:) I am a hitman, i am here to destroy you! Axel: OMG! Hitman!? :O Uh-Oh! Hitman: That is right, i am... Wait what was i gonna do? ASUS! Tell me! Asus: *He pops up in front of him* Well, boss... We was supposed to destroy them because Gavin hired us to do it! Hitman: Ah, that is right! WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Xara: Man, your insane! Hitman: AHem, let me introduce myself... I am Rasmus and... Steve: Rasmus? XD What kind of STUPID name is that!? Ahahahahahah! Rasmus: Grrrr! >:( Steve: Whoops... *Sweats and blushes* Ivor: See? I told ya Steve is doing all wrong! Xara: YOU SHUT UP ABOUT WHAT YOU TELL HIM! >:( *Ivor rlly looks shocked, Ivor only looks really shocked to hear that* Rasmus: You mess with me!? Alright, i need to aim... *Facepalm* CRAP! I forgot to shoot! ASUS! Add the shooting weapon! Asus: Uh... So... Which weapon? Should i get the weapon ya use to the ship, or should i get the one for me? Rasmus: The one for the SHIP! Stupid Asus! *He picks up a wooden hammer and smash it at Asus' head* Asus: Ow! Rasmus: OMG! Is stupid like that Asus? Now ASUS! Do as i say! >:(... Asus: Aye, aye! Captain! *He adds shoot weapon in front of the ship and everybody is in front of those two maniacs and it looks really for sure deadly now!* Rasmus: Now, time to die ya fools! Axel: EVERYONE, RUN! D: *They all runs but Xara do not panic like the rest, since she is not stupid* Xara: You really wanna mess with us? Come at me, bro! Rasmus: Looks like the old lady wanna die right? Fine! >:) *He aims at Xara and Xara grins at him* Steve: Mom! No! Xara: Steve, go! I can handle this idiot by myself! Steve: NO! I won't let you die! Xara: Do as i say, NOW! *Steve is sad, but he obey what Xara told him and he hide with his other friends* *Rasmus shoots a beam and it flies at Xara in slow motion... BUT Xara jumps the perfect time, perfect time is even that she knew what she did, she jumps for every try Rasmus does, patetic loser this hitman is, am i right? XD* Rasmus: Stand still, ya creepy old looking witch! >:( *He can't control himself so he aim randomly everywhere* *Xara jumps up and kicks at Rasmus' face* Xara: HAA-IAAH! Rasmus: AAAH! *He falls out of the ship and rolls on the ground, ah so lol! Falls like that, hitman is a loser!* Xara: That is what ya get for mocking me, noob! *She spits either on him or on the ground* Steve: Wow! She got moves, i am glad she is... IF not is, my mom! Petra: Yeah, she is totally awesome! Rasmus: Ugh, you regret this... *Whistles for his assistant* Asus: Yes, boss? Rasmus: Asus, NOW! The trap! Asus: Trap!? Where!? Rasmus: -_- *He does this Frisk from Undertale face at the camera then focus on Asus again* TRAP THE HEROES, YA IDIOT! :( Ugh! Do we always have to learn the facts? Asus: Oh, i geddit! *He uses a weapon and it shoots out nets, he catches Xara in it* Steve: MOM! NO! :( *Steve runs to Xara but Asus spots Steve and shoots him as well stuck in a net* Everybody else: STEVE! Asus: Heh, this is fun! One day i become like you, master! Rasmus: IF ya learn... Reuben: Grrr! >:( *Reuben charges towards them but Asus stops him like that too* Jesse: REUBEN! *Now he also tries to help Reuben but everybody else tries to stop Jesse from getting trapped too... But sadly, Asus catched EVERYBODY, and nobody escaped* Rasmus: HAH! Got ya all, :) I may have misjudged you Asus, you maybe CAN take my spot sometime! Asus: Thx, boss! I always wanna please ya! Rasmus: Now, this is gonna end... HERE! Xara: LET US GO! >:( GROOOAN! *Xara can't cool down, Xara starts to get angry* Rasmus: Shut up! *He kicks Xara* Radar: You is not nice, what are ya gonna do with us! *He looks with an obvious face to them, to them tho meaning... -_- They will be in...* Those who know the place: GASPS! *They look at each other* Oh no! Please don't tell us that he will send us to... *Yup, sadly we see "Sunshine Institute" which is where they are in* Those who was gonna say it: (We sees Sunshine Institute and only hears them yelling loud) SUNSHINE INSTITUTE! :(... *Sad news.. Part three... Ends here...* Category:Blog posts